Terror Returns
by Darklegionair
Summary: A couple of centuries have passed since the death of Sin, but a cult has found a way to summon it. Join Kenneth who has been called to join the fight to stop Sin once more.


Terror Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy X, or any Final Fantasy at that. All characters in reference to any Final Fantasy game belong to Squaresoft any others in this story belong to me.  
  
It has been two hundred and forty years since the final fight with Sin. People can go out to see and not worry about encounters with the powerful creature. Families no longer mourn for the premature death of their own due to its powerful wrath. People use machina now without listening to the false ways of "Yu Yevon". But as what happened one thousand years ago is about to happen again. Now another hero has been summoned to fight this great entity, and humanity's will depends on his victory.  
  
While flipping through the t.v. looking bored Kenneth turned to the news on channel eleven news to see what was happening lately. "Tonight on channel eleven another ship, the S.S. Mitonaka has mysteriously disappeared by the "Northern Gates". This is the seventh ship missing so far this month, it is said that Acolytes of the new mysterious cult dubbed the "Celtics of the Twilight" are behind these missing ships." Kenneth sighed as he slumped deeper into the couch. He kept thinking in his mind something bad was going to happen soon.  
  
After drinking a cup of warm milk Kenneth turned of the off the t.v. and went to sleep. No more than two seconds after falling asleep he started to have a very weird and puzzling dream. Kenneth was free falling through empty darkness very slowly. He looked all around, but there was nothing around or near him to see. Suddenly, he landed on a long silver path. On both sides was nothing but darkness. But at the end of the long hallway there was a huge bright white door. Through the cracks you could see strong beams of light coming through. Kenneth couldn't resist the temptation of curiosity and ran towards the great door. As he approached it the door opened itself up to reveal a giant white room with a big golden throne. On this throne was a powerful looking young man, he was roughly 6'1 and was packed with muscles all over his body. Kenneth slowly and carefully walked up to the giant throne, and when he reached it he was surprised to see who was sitting on it. Kenneth could barely believe his eyes he tried to speak, but noises only stumbled out of his mouth. Finally Kenneth had the courage to speak to the man.  
  
"I've seen you before, but they were only statues in Zanarkand and they don't look like you." The powerful looking young man quietly smiled and rose to his feet. Then he started to talk and the voice that came out was a very powerful one. "Yes it has only been so long since I've been to the land of my home, I believe it's been a thousand years since I changed into that creature." Then with a look of belief on his face Kenneth started talking again. "So I was right you are Yu Yevon, but what is this?" Kenneth was going to start talking, but Yu Yevon signaled to stop. "This is Hallandale the command center for the Farplane. After I was slain they "administrators" of the Farplane decided that I should be head of security, I guess they figured that would be a good punishment for my sins." Kenneth was still in a question like state and Yu Yevon knew this so he started talking again. "All of your questions will be answered.after you do me a great favor." Kenneth didn't quite understand what Yu Yevon was talking about, but he stood there silent and waited for him to finish his sentence. "Since I'm the one who has to monitor what goes on in Spira I've kept an eye on that cult called "Celtic of Twilight" and they are starting to scare me. Kenneth looked at Yu Yevon like he was on some drug, and that is when he started to ask why. Yu Yevon regained his composure and started talking again, "Well they started collecting people from ships and converting them into their religion." Kenneth again with a sarcastic look at Yu Yevon started to put his two cents in. " Ok they're converting them into they're religion, so what? You don't have a religion anymore, so just get over it."  
  
Yu Yevon started to get angry at the insult, but calmed himself down quickly. "Your not catching it are you Kenneth, I'm afraid of their activities. It reminds me too much of what I did all those years ago. Do you want to know how I became Sin all those years back?" Kenneth looked at him with an annoyed look on his face, but he allowed Yu Yevon to continue with his story. "It all started when Bevelle's army started their march toward our sacred land. Even though we were strong in the magical arts, but their machina were too powerful for us to fight against. Being the leader of Zanarkand I was left with only one option."  
  
Kenneth waited for him to finish what he was going to say because he was interested to hear what Yu Yevon had to say. "My only option was to read the "Sacrament of Sin" which is a tablet created by my ancestors on how to summon the ultimate aeon Sin." Kenneth now knowing how it all happened was speechless, and Yu Yevon knew it would be hard for him to comprehend this. Kenneth still recovering from what he just learned posed yet another question for him. "Why would you do something like that Yu Yevon, what got into your head?" Yu Yevon looked down after hearing that question as if he was getting scolded at. After a couple of seconds Yu Yevon looked up and answered his question, "I did it for my land, my people, and my sacred heritage." Kenneth was actually proud of the reason Yu Yevon gave him; he paid the ultimate price for his people. Kenneth still had one more question left. "Yu Yevon I have one thing to ask you." Yu Yevon looked at him with a tired expression, "What is your question Kenneth?" Kenneth tried not to act ignorant, but asked it anyway, "Can I call you Yu instead of Yu Yevon because that's a long name." Yu Yevon had no energy to ague with him so he said yes to it. "Alright Kenneth I'll answer the rest of your questions when you finish your mission. Now you must leave and be on your journey."  
  
Kenneth was about to ask Yu how to leave but he heard Yu mutter something, "3,2,1." Kenneth barely said a huh before he woke up on the couch he went to sleep on. He got up and stretch then he grinned, "So the mission begins!"  
  
If you like my story so far don't worry chapter two is almost done, but write reviews and tell me what I should do if there is anything bugging you about the story. 


End file.
